Eisige Kirschblüten
by SchmokSchmok
Summary: An einem warmen Apriltag sieht Sakura etwas ungewöhnliches in ihrem Garten. Sakura x Itachi; 2,371 words; German; Rating: K; Drama Romance; Complete


34. Story  
Naruto  
_**~ Eisige Kischblüten ~**_

**. : .**

**. : .** _**Eisige Kirschblüten**_ **. : .**

**. : .**

**Autor/in:** SchmokSchmok  
**Beta:** (Noch) Keine

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere, meisten Schauplätze und auch sonst das meiste gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Herrn Masashi Kishimoto. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und hoffe, dass ich kein ©opyright verletzen. - Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden/in Filmen oder Büchern verwendenden Personen, Schauplätzen oder Handlungen sind nicht beabsichtigt oder werden genannt.  
**Claimer:** Die Idee, die Handlung und manche Schauplätze entspringen meiner Fantasie.  
**Hinweis:** Diese Fanfiction enthält zum größten Teil Shōnen-ai und wird nur wegen Hetero-Pärchen enthalten, weswegen ich darum bitte keine Reviews/Kommentare zu bekommen, indem dies kritisiert wird. Auch wird diese Fanfiction definitiv gewalttätige und sexuelle Szenen enthalten. Da ich selbst noch unter 16 bin, will ich zu den unter-16-jährigen nichts sagen außer: Die gewaltenthaltenden/sexuellen Szenen werden nicht angekündigt, wer diese also nicht lesen will, sollte selbst schauen, wann es für ihn am besten ist, auf zu hören. - Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen, da ich selbst weiß, dass ich noch viel zu verbessern habe.  
**Warning:** ---

**Genre:** Romanze (XP)  
**Ending:** Happy End

**(****Haupt-)Pair:** Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**(Neben-)Pair:** ---

**Alter Der Charaktere:** Sakura: 17, Itachi: 23 (ich glaube, das Alter ist falsch)  
**Sicht:** 3. Person Singular (Sakura)

**Kapitel:** 01 (_beendet)_

**Summary:** An einem warmen Apriltag beobachtet die siebzehnjährige Sakura ein seltsames Schauspiel in ihrem Vorgarten (; (ist interessanter, als die Summary XD)  
**Schlagwörter:** Happy End

**Geschrieben: **Etwa eineinhalb Wochen vor der Onstellung  
**Erste Onstellung: **, 05.08.09

**Widmung:** _Airi _(), die mit sau am Herzen liegt und die Geburtstag hatte! c(:

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kommentar Der Autorin:** So, irgendwann muss ja wieder was von der lieben Seli kommen... und das macht sie hiermit mit diesem tollen OS! (:  
Nochmal herzlichst dolle Grüße an mein liebes Airi-lein und viel Spaß... ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Pairinggeschmack getroffen *Pfeil und Bogen zu Amor rüber schieb* XD  
Daisuki, eure SchmokSchmok

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit and Enjoy _Kapitel 01 ~ Verschneiter Blütenregen_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

01. Kapitel  
_Eisige Kirschblüten  
__**Kapitel 01 ~ Verschneiter Blütenregen ~**_

Wie zartroséfarbene Regentropfen fallen die Kirschblüten meines Lieblingsbaumes zu Boden. Ich hasse es, wenn mein Kirschbaum seine Blüten verliert. Er wirkt kalt und abweisend, nicht mehr strahlend, majestätisch oder gar einladend, wie sonst, wenn er in voller Pracht in meinem Garten steht.

Doch irgendwie genieße ich es auch, wenn die wunderschönen kleinen Blättchen zu Boden segeln und somit das saftige grün des Grases durch ihr zartes rosé ersetzen. Die Welt wird in ein wunderschönes Blütenmeer getaucht und wirkt genauso friedlich, als habe sich eine dicke, flauschige Schneeschicht auf die Erde gelegt.

Ich seufze.

Auch wenn vor meinem Fenster alles ruhig und klar wirkt, fühle ich mich dennoch unbehaglich. Irgendwo, ganz tief in mir, spüre ich, dass etwas passieren wird. Irgendetwas wird mir die Laune verderben. Doch noch weiß ich nicht, was das sein kann.

Ich schließe meine Augen für einen Moment und lehne meine Stirn an die durch Sonnenstrahlen erwärmte Fensterscheibe, während ich an dich denke. Ich will nicht schon wieder daran denken, dass ich dich vielleicht nicht wieder sehe, denn dann sinkt meine Gemütsverfassung noch weiter und Naruto macht sich wieder Sorgen um mich. Und ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Er hat so viel durchgemacht, da soll er sich nicht auch noch um mich sorgen.

Denn das tun alle.

Sie sorgen sich um die kleine Kirschblüte Haruno Sakura, als ob ich nicht in der Lage wäre, auf mich Acht zu geben, behalten sie mich im Auge und eilen mir zur Hilfe, ohne wirklich zu wissen, ob ich diese benötige.

Nur du.

Du hast nie sinnlose Hilfsaktionen gestartet. – Vielleicht auch, weil du nie da warst... denn schließlich bist du immer weg...

Ich weiß ja, jetzt würdest du wieder sagen „bla Nuke-Nin", „blubb Akatsuki" und was weiß ich noch alles... aber du lässt dabei außer Acht, dass ich dich liebe... vielleicht habe ich es dir nicht oft genug gesagt, doch es stimmt:

Ich, Haruno Sakura, liebe dich, Uchiha Itachi!

Jedes Mal, wenn ich es dir gesagt habe, hast du gelächelt und mich in den Arm genommen, doch du hast nie gesagt, dass du mich auch liebst… daran denke ich immer, wenn du nicht da bist, denn es könnte immer sein, dass du nicht zurück kommst…

Aber das einzige, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass du zurück zu mir kommst… hier her, an meine Seite. Denn dann müsste ich nicht mehr in Angst leben und du wärest in Sicherheit. Dann müsste ich nicht mehr um dein Leben bangen! – Denn ich weiß, dass Sasuke noch immer hinter dir her ist und dich töten will... für etwas, wofür du nichts kannst! – Du wolltest es doch selbst nicht...

Doch Sasuke würde das niemals verstehen. Und die Wahrheit willst du ihm auch nicht sagen.

Du bist töricht, zu denken, dass er dich nicht finden wird. Denn er wird dich finden, wenn du so weitermachst, wie bisher. – Aber natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht aufhören kannst. – Das sähe dir auch nicht ähnlich.

Aber egal, was ich jetzt von dir denke, sobald du wieder vor mir stehst, werde ich mich dir wieder in die Arme werfen, ich werde dich küssen, meine Finger in dein samtig weiches Haar versenken und ich werde dir wieder sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. – Und du, du wirst das gleiche tun, wie immer... du wirst mich wieder in den Arm nehmen und lächeln.

Du wirst das bezaubernde Lächeln auflegen, das ich so an dir liebe. In welches ich mich überhaupt erst verliebt habe. – Das charmante, liebevolle Lächeln, das du nur mir zuteil werden lässt.

Ich liebe dich.

Das kann ich dir nicht oft genug beteuern...

Mein Blick schweift über den wunderschönen Blütenregen, im heftigen Aprilwind. Doch plötzlich verändert sich das Szenario. Gerade so, als würde ein Zauber ausgesprochen, bildet sich auf jedem einzelnen Blütenblatt eine leichte Eisschicht, lässt sie funkeln und strahlen. – Zwischen dem Rosafarbenen ist nun auch weiß zu erkennen.

„Schnee?!", flüstere ich und ziehe misstrauisch, aber auch verwirrt, meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Es sieht wunderschön aus, wie die rosafarbenen, erstarrten Kirschblüten sich mit dem weißen, gefrorenen Schneeflocken vereinen, einen wilden Tanz aufführen und dann geräuschlos und sanft zu Boden gleiten, um sich dann in der Unendlichkeit des rosafarbenen Meeres unkenntlich zu machen.

Jäh erkenne ich in dem tanzartigen Sturm der unterschiedlichen Einheiten eine Silhouette, welche langsam auf das Haus meiner Eltern zuzugehen scheint.

Flugs springe ich auf und ziehe kampfbereit ein Kunai, doch dann identifiziere ich die Gestalt als jemanden, den ich bereits seit Wochen erwarte.

Mit einem spitzen Freudenschrei springe ich durchs Fenster nach unten auf die Erde und renne dir dann entgegen.

„ITACHI!", rufe ich deinen Namen und du lächelst. Als ich vor dir zum Stehen komme, ziehst du mich in deine Arme und ich blinzle, um die Tränen aus meinen Augen zu vertreiben, denn wenn du schon einmal hier bist, willst du mich nicht weinen sehen, das hast du bereits das letzte Mal gesagt, als ich vor Freude zu Weinen begann.

„Sakura, meine Kirschblüte", flüsterst du mir leise ins Ohr und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinen Gesichtszügen aus.

„Ich muss träumen", murmele ich, mehr zu mir, als zu dir, „Ich muss wahrhaftig träumen... dass du da bist kann doch nur ein schöner Traum sein... am besten sollte ich gleich wieder aufwachen, dann tut es nicht ganz so weh..."

Dein Griff um mich wird fester und du beginnst, auf mich einzureden: „Natürlich bin ich da, Sakura, denn du träumst nicht. Das ist real. – Es passiert wirklich!"

Ich hebe meinen Blick zu dir und du schenkst mir das gleiche Lächeln, das du immer trägst, wenn du mit mir redest. – Und tatsächlich beruhige ich mich. Nicht einmal in meinen Träumen reicht meine Vorstellungskraft an diese Schönheit und Grazie heran.

„Itachi, ich habe dich so vermisst... wegen dir erleide ich noch Todesängste...", sage ich und knuffe dich als Strafe leicht in die Seite.

„Dann sollte ich lieber gar nicht mehr kommen. Dann brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr ängstigen", meinst du mit ernster Stimme. Doch dein sanfter Gesichtsausdruck straft dich Lügen.

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Itachi!", tadle ich dich und strecke dir leicht beleidigt die Zunge raus, „Am besten gehst du einfach gar nicht mehr! – DANN muss ich mich nicht mehr ängstigen!"

Von dieser Idee völlig begeistert lächle ich dich warm an und schmiege mich noch enger an dich, sauge den deinen Geruch ein und richte dann meinen Blick wieder auf dein amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Was lachst du schon wieder so dämlich?", will ich leicht angesäuert wissen. Doch du lachst nur leicht und antwortest: „Nichts. Du bist einfach nur wunderschön."

Bevor ich antworten kann, beugst du dich zu mir hinunter und verschließt meine Lippen mit Deinen. Anfangs ist es ein simples Mund-auf-Mundlegen, doch dann beginnst du, deine Lippen sacht gegen meine zu bewegen – und ein Kuss beginnt, sanft wie das erste zaghafte Fallen der Kirschblüten. – Vorsichtig fährst du mit deiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe, saugst und knabberst leicht daran, bevor ich mich breit schlagen lasse und dir den Zutritt gewähre. Kaum habe ich meinen Mund geöffnet, gleitet deine Zunge bereits über meine beiden Zahnreihen und kitzelt meine Zunge, um sie zu einem spielerischen Reigen aufzufordern. – Bis der Kuss zu dem gleichen feurigen Tanz entbrennt, der zuvor zwischen dem Schnee und den Kirschblüten herrschte, bevor er sanft endet, wie die Kirschblüten sich mit den Schneeflocken vereinigten.

Als wir uns langsam voneinander entfernen, ist unser beider Atem beschleunigt und ich lehne mich leicht an dich.

Kaum, dass meine Atemzüge wieder kontrolliert und gleichschnell sind, hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe dir in die Augen. Dann sage ich dir das, was ich dir schon so oft gesagt habe:

„Ich liebe dich..."

Doch statt so zu reagieren, wie du es immer tust. – Mit dem Lächeln und der liebevollen Umarmung. – Breitet sich ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen aus, du gibst mir einen leichten Kuss und hauchst dann leise gegen meine Lippen, sodass ich es fast überhört hätte:

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine kleine Kirschblüte..."

Doch bevor ich mich über deine Worte wundern kann, verschließt du wieder meine Lippen mit deinen und beginnst einen Kuss, worüber ich die Gedanken daran verwerfe.

Noch einige Tage später beschäftigt mich dein Verhalten, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Und ich schwöre mir, dass ich dich fragen werde, sobald du wieder hier auftauchst.

Vier Wochen sind vergangen, seitdem du mich das letzte Mal besucht hast. Aber du hast mich schon öfter auf dich warten lassen, weswegen ich mir nichts dabei denke.

Doch als ich am Nachmittag über den Marktplatz gehe, läuft ein aufgeregter Naruto „Sakura-chan!" rufend auf mich zu. Verwundert lächle ich leicht und gehe ihm entgegen.

„Was hast du denn, Naruto-kun?", frage ich und warte, bis er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen ist.

„Sakura-chan! Ich hab es grade von Tsunade-ba-chan erfahren!", keucht der Uzumaki atemlos und stützt sich mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien ab, „Sasuke hat es endlich geschafft! Er hat seine Rache genommen und seinen Bruder getötet!"

Mir entgleisen alle Gesichtszüge und, unfähig noch etwas zu heben, fällt die braune Papiertüte, die ich hielt, zu Boden.

_Das... das kann nicht wahr sein!_, denke ich und starre auf die herum kullernden Äpfel, _das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! – Itachi würde nie gegen Sasuke verlieren!... oh Gott..._

„Naruto... sag... sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!", schreie ich ihn an und Tränen stehen in meinen Augen. Dann besinne ich mich wieder und setze ein Pokerface auf, denn zumindest das hättest du von mir erwartet.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne auf die Worte Narutos zu hören, gehe ich langsam nach Hause, denn niemand soll meine Tränen sehen.

Als ich Zuhause bin, lasse ich die Tränen, die ich bis jetzt immer weggeblinzelt habe, frei hinunter strömen. Aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich sie nicht unterdrücken kann.

Als ich mich auf meinem Bett hinsetze, denke ich an deine Worte, als du dich von mir verabschiedetest.

_Ich muss gehen, meine geliebte Sakura... und denke immer daran... Ich liebe dich!_

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
